


Don't Touch

by sultrysweet



Series: Swan Queen Week + Summer 2014 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrysweet/pseuds/sultrysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of Swan Queek: Accidental Stimulation. Emma refuses to listen to Regina during a magic lesson and Regina suffers the consequences. Set in the small amount of time after 3x17 and before 3x18/3x19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch

She wanted Henry safe at any cost, but she loathed having to teach the blonde magic. Lessons were always long and painful and mostly because Emma Swan apparently didn’t like to listen.

It was their third lesson and the Savior still refused to cooperate with her. They were down in her not-so-secret-anymore lair beneath her family’s mausoleum and Zelena posed a greater threat by that point than she did prior to Neal’s prolonged and somewhat questionable death.

“Don’t touch anything,” Regina calmly instructed the other woman similar to the way she had their first time they had a magic lesson there.

Regina had tried to go easy on the blonde since her first love’s demise and she blamed it on the fact that Emma had been through a lot in recent weeks and that trauma wouldn’t do her son any good. Emma still needed to be the mother Regina knew she had been during their year in New York and with everything going on since their return to Storybrooke, it required a great deal of compartmentalizing Regina had yet to see since Emma’s first year in town.

Regardless of how easy Regina went on her, though, Emma still seemed far too content to disobey every single one of Regina’s rules, especially the most important one.

“Unh,” Regina half moaned, half whimpered as she stopped in her tracks and felt a wave of what she deduced as pleasure.

“What was _that_ ,” Emma flatly questioned with a curious, confused, and slightly bothered expression.

As Regina looked Emma over, eyes caught sight of an object in the younger woman’s possession.

“Miss Swan,” Regina scolded. “What do you have there?”

Regina pointed at the ring Emma suddenly wore on her right middle finger, something Regina knew the woman hadn’t been wearing before they entered the mausoleum, and watched green eyes turn their attention to the jewelry in question.

“Uh, it’s a ring,” Emma replied like the answer was obvious.

Regina rolled her eyes.

“Clearly,” Regina said, annoyed. “Why are you wearing it?”

Emma shrugged.

“It’s nice,” she casually answered before she brushed her thumb over the shiny, pristine dark red gem in the center.

Regina’s hand flew out and slammed against the first thing in her reach to brace her near fall as she let out another, more obvious, moan.

Emma blinked before her eyes comically widened and she took a step closer to Regina.

“Are you okay?”

Regina gulped and shook her head as she kept her eyes closed and downcast.

“Do you…need a minute,” Emma asked as she scrunched up her face, tense and awkward as she approached Regina.

“Put it back, Miss Swan,” Regina said through gritted teeth while she started to recompose herself.

Emma’s brows twitched together for a second before the confusion passed over her features and she walked back to the jewelry box on top of a small, wood-varnished necklace case with double doors that made it look like a miniature wardrobe. She grabbed at the ring and started to pull it off her finger, but it stuck in place and sounds from where Regina stood behind her that noticeably turned Emma’s cheeks red startled her.

Emma turned to face Regina.

Regina bit her bottom lip and tried to strangle a whimper as her legs quivered from a ghost sensation she couldn’t pinpoint the true cause of, though she knew exactly where she felt the tingles.

“Did you put it back?!”

“I…can’t,” Emma answered.

“What do you mean you _can’t_ ,” Regina asked before Emma nervously spun the ring around her finger and the brunette groaned with need.

“I mean, I tried and I can’t,” Emma elaborated as she threw out her arms in frustrated gesture.

Regina sighed and stood up straight before she marched over to the blonde with fury in her eyes.

“Where did you get it,” she snapped.

“Over there,” Emma said as she turned to the side and pointed at the open necklace case and the jewelry box that sat on top of it.

Regina’s eyes widened before she looked from the box to the diamond.

“These are my mother’s things,” Regina stated, her eyes still wide as she continued to focus on the ring.

“So?”

Regina’s eyes then snapped up to meet Emma’s at the woman’s ridiculous question.

“ _So_ ,my mother was a powerful sorceress and wanted to control everyone around her.”

“Still not seeing the problem, Regina.”

“She once told me she could bring anyone she wanted to their knees,” Regina blurted as she lost herself in memories of her childhood.

“Right. Your mom was a giant bag of crazy. Can we talk about something relevant? Like when you’re going to start the lesson?”

Regina grabbed Emma’s right wrist and inspected the ring.

“Please tell me this isn’t your way of telling me you’re turning into your mom,” Emma said as she quizzically stared at Regina.

The brunette turned Emma’s hand this way and that as she watched the light reflect off the ring. A moment later, she slid her hand from Emma’s wrist up toward her fingers and her own fingers brushed over the diamond. She gasped and her eyes relaxed shut.

“Okay, I’m not in the mood for watching porn so if I could just have my hand back,” Emma formed the sentence into a hint of a question as she stared at Regina and had yet to look anywhere else despite the intention of her words.

When Regina opened her eyes again they were almost black and focused intently on Emma with an expression of lust hidden in their depths.

“The lesson starts now,” Regina husked before she threw Emma against the nearest wall. “Don’t. Touch.”

Regina started to lean in and felt her breath bounce off Emma’s lips and moisten the short space between their mouths. Her fingers ran the rest of the way over the ring as she let go of Emma’s hand and gasped as she dipped her head and hovered above Emma’s racing pulse point.

Emma gasped then too and the moment was gone.

Regina pushed away from the blonde in an instant and blinked away the arousal she felt.

“End of lesson,” Regina said before she walked past Emma toward the steep stairs out of her vault.

“Wait, I don’t…I don’t get it,” Emma said as she started to follow after Regina.

“It’s simple, dear,” Regina said over her shoulder. “Don’t touch that ring until we find out what exactly it does and how to remove it from your undeserving finger.”

“And what am I undeserving of,” Emma asked as she lifted the ring into view and subtly moved the band to slide the diamond toward herself for a closer look at the colored gem.

Regina’s breath hitched, but it was almost undetectable. “The power that ring holds.”

Emma looked between Regina and the ring before she settled her attention on the brunette in front of her.

“What _power_?”

Regina started to walk away again and Emma proceeded to follow her again.

“Are you really as ignorant as your parents,” Regina asked as she headed up the stairs.

“I really don’t appreciate the insults right now. And I’m not _ignorant_. You just won’t explain anything to me!”

Regina was just about to walk out of the mausoleum when she felt a familiar but currently uncomfortable throb between her legs. She placed her hand on the wall near the mausoleum doorway with her fingers splayed wide and her other fist clenched at her side.

“Whatever you’re doing…stop,” Regina commanded as she tilted her head toward the ground and kept her back to Emma, every muscle in it stiff.

“I’m just trying to take the ring off like you want me to,” Emma growled as she tugged at the ring again.

Regina let out a quick whimper filled with desperation and clawed at the cement wall under her hand before she turned and slammed her back against the wall for any kind of reprieve.

Emma frowned and studied the situation before her. She let go of the ring and held her left hand above her right for a few seconds as Regina started to relax and breathe normally. Just as Regina opened her eyes again and started to move away from the wall, Emma grazed the ring with her left hand and watched the brunette.

“Damn it, Emma!”

Emma’s eyes almost shot out of her head as Regina clamped her thighs together and the woman clutched at the edge of cement doorway with one hand while she looked up at the ceiling and panted a few times.

“Oh. … _Oh_ ,” Emma repeated the word with more clarity the second time than the first. “Holy shit! Are you…are you turned on right now?”

Regina glared at Emma then.

“Right,” Emma said in response to the glare. “So, this ring has the power to control…you?”

“For the time being, it seems that way. _Now_ will you listen to me and don’t touch anything? More specifically, that ring.”

“Um…sure. Just…how am I supposed to not touch it when I’m wearing it and it won’t come off?”

“Just avoid brushing it against anything, anything at all. Other people, your other hand, a pillow. I’ll call you when I figure out what the _hell_ is going on. Understood?”

“Got it,” Emma confirmed, her eyes still a little wide but still comprehensive.

Regina glared at Emma with distrust evident in her gaze for a moment before she softened her features a tiny bit then disappeared behind a purple cloud of magic.

* * *

She knew she should have stayed with her longer. She knew she was right to glare at the woman before she left her to her own devices with that stupid ring on her stupid finger.

Emma Swan just didn’t seem to understand the basic concept of “don’t touch” because every thirty minutes or so Regina would arch her back and make wanton noises she’d never had the satisfaction of even trying to stifle during her sexual experiences. The sensation between her legs lasted only seconds so she thought it was just an accident. All the Charmings were accident prone. None of them could remain upright for more than a minute or two when it came down to it because Regina could recall one time or another when each person in that clumsy family had fallen flat on their faces.

After the third time, Regina ached for release and took it upon herself to relieve the tension created by the desire caused by that damn ring. She could admit that her mother was one twisted bitch. The ring made it impossible for Regina to get anything done, such as figuring out how to remove the life disrupting object, without picturing the different ways she could find release either by herself or with someone else’s aid. Why Cora wanted power like that Regina would never know, but even if she could ask the departed woman _why_ she would only think to ask how to end her suffering and leave it at that. It was best not to know too much about ones parents unless they preferred to be scarred with unwanted images burned into their brains for a long time if not the rest of their lives.

Momentarily satisfied by her own hand, Regina soaked in the bathtub to ease sore and previously tense muscles while also she also washed herself clean of the events that took place moments before on her bed. The satisfaction didn’t last long, however, because apparently the irritating blonde had another slip up and her thighs clapped together in the tub. Water sloshed out of the tub and spilled onto the bathroom tile in the process.

Regina huffed and tried her best to get herself off for a second time that day, but another rush of pleasure rolled over her entire body and sent shivers down her spine. Her nipples hardened and eagerly stood at attention. Thoughts of the woman in control of the thing that heightened her libido suddenly mixed with thoughts of that same woman and her tangled up in several compromising positions. The arousal she felt then came of her own volition and when she realized the spark of want thoughts of Emma incurred, she was pissed.

She dressed faster than she had since baby Henry cried and cried all through the morning until Regina changed, fed, burped, and swayed him into a peaceful state. Once she had all the necessary clothes on, she appeared in the Charming’s apartment in a puff of smoke. Her eyes immediately found Emma’s and she attempted to shoot daggers at the troublesome woman who stood with her lips parted and eyes widened in a deer-in-headlights expression.

“Sorry,” Emma apologized, shoulders tense as though she was about to cringe and cower away from Regina.

“Four times,” Regina practically shouted. “I told you not to touch and I know you’ve done it four times since I left you at the mausoleum.”

“I didn’t mean to! Things just kept…getting in the way,” Emma explained like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

Regina lunged for Emma and poked the other woman’s chest with her index finger.

“What do I have to do to get it through your head not to touch _anything_?!”

“Have you figured out how to get the ring _off_ me,” Emma asked.

Regina blinked and the fierceness in her eyes and stance started to wilt like a dying flower.

“I…haven’t,” she quietly admitted.

“So I guess I’m not the only one to blame then. If you want to fix this, you have to work at it too.”

Regina snarled.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been able to find all the answers for you about something you shouldn’t have picked up in the first place because I was too busy fighting off my building arousal thanks to you.”

“Ew. What,” Henry asked from the open doorway of his and Emma’s room at Granny’s with his face scrunched up the same way Emma scrunched up hers when she was uncomfortable and even the smallest bit disgusted.

“Henry,” Regina said, her eyes wide and her throat dry as she stared at the growing boy.

“Uh, go back to your video games, kid. The mayor was just…uh…”

“Just…keep the room. I’m gonna go eat my feelings, hoping to forget I heard anything,” Henry told Emma before he grabbed his mother’s wallet off the end table by the door and fled.

Emma rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand and Regina’s mortification turned into flushed cheeks and anger directed at the blonde.

“You still haven’t learned,” Regina noted with a slightly raspy voice as she fought off the feelings between her legs.

“Look–”

Regina cut off Emma’s next words as she grabbed the blonde’s arms and surrounded them with her magic. They reappeared in Regina’s bedroom and before Emma could collect herself from the sudden transportation, Regina threw her down on the bed.

Regina straddled Emma’s lower abdomen and leaned in.

“I’m going to teach you a very fundamental life lesson you still can’t seem to grasp. If you’d prefer I teach you another way, say so now and you’ll help me look through my mother’s books for answers to our little problem.”

“Um, how do you plan on teaching me now,” Emma curiously asked, still a bit stunned by the brunette’s disorienting actions.

Regina clutched the hem of her dress and hiked it up to allow herself more room to move her legs. She shifted from Emma’s stomach onto one of her thighs and rolled her hips once to give the blonde an idea of just how she was to be taught.

A trail of arousal left a partially damp streak on Emma’s jean covered thigh and her eyebrows shot toward her hairline.

“Do you want to learn something, Miss Swan?”

There was a moment as brown and green eyes stared straight into each other. The mood changed and the air in the room thickened. Suddenly, Regina remembered things like _our son_ and _our magic_ and the trade off between which of them would lead while stuck in the jungle in a hasty search for Henry.

And then, as if Emma was thinking along similar lines, the blonde said, “You wanted to teach me. Teach.”

Regina smirked before she slowly leaned down and claimed Emma’s lips with hers.

Emma kissed back as passionately as Regina had initiated the sliding together and molding of their mouths.

After a few heated kisses, Regina rolled her hips again and slowly started to grind against Emma’s thigh. She groaned and puffed out a breath against Emma’s lips between kisses as her panty covered center rubbed against rough denim.

Emma reached up with one hand and her fingers weaved through smooth brunette hair. Before she could truly enjoy the feeling, though, Regina grabbed her hand and pressed it into the mattress beside her blonde tresses.

Regina kept Emma’s hand pinned to the bed and when she opened her eyes to see green eyes imploring her brown eyes for answers, she broke the kiss and grinned.

“I said, ‘don’t touch’,” Regina replied to the silent question.

Realization dawned on Emma before she melted into the next kiss, which Regina used to keep her from speaking and ruining the moment.

Regina pressed down on Emma’s thigh a little harder and started to quicken her pace.

Emma bit her lower lip as they mutually broke the kiss and her eyes landed on Regina’s hips as she watched the other woman move against her. She brought her free hand toward one of Regina’s hips, but the brunette slapped her hand away.

“You need to learn faster if you want me to continue with your magic lessons,” Regina weakly threatened.

“It’s hard to learn under these circumstances,” Emma panted as she tried and failed not to squirm with her own arousal.

Regina kissed then sucked below Emma’s ear as she continued to rock against the woman beneath her. With every sigh, gasp, moan, and occasional grunt she elicited from the younger woman, she uncontrollably bucked her hips as her impending orgasm continued to build.

 Emma’s hand jerked beneath Regina’s as she itched to touch her, but Regina laced their fingers together and kept Emma’s hand right where it was.

Regina nipped under Emma’s ear as she avoided moaning when she applied pressure to the perfect spot of her hardened clit for optimal stimulation against the other woman’s thigh. She panted and started to whimper as she felt a few pleasurable touches without really being touched until she bit the inside of her upper lip as her inner walls tightened. She squeezed Emma’s hand and slid her lips up Emma’s neck, over her jaw, and finally pressed them to the blonde’s lips.

The knee Regina had between Emma’s slightly parted legs nudged one of the other woman’s thighs to spread both of their legs further apart. She rubbed her soaked panties against a part of Emma’s thigh closer to the woman’s hip and groaned against the woman’s lips.

Emma clawed at the bed sheets with her free hand and arched her back.

“Regina,” Emma begged.

Regina took a few seconds to unbutton Emma’s jeans then slipped her hand inside the Savior’s panties.

Emma moaned and bucked her hips into Regina’s hand for a firmer touch instead of the teasing exploration of slowly wandering fingers as they moved from clit to entrance.

“Pull down your shirt,” Regina ordered in her challenging Mayor voice that was always just a touch of the Evil Queen.

Emma let go of the sheets and tugged at the scoop neck of her shirt until she revealed the black bra she wore underneath.

“Bra too,” Regina added.

And Emma complied.

Regina wrapped her lips around Emma’s nipple and flicked her tongue up and down against it.

Emma arched any part of her body she could to feel Regina’s mouth on her breast and the woman’s fingers inside her and thankfully, the brunette didn’t wait to grant those unvoiced wishes.

Regina sucked on Emma’s nipple just as she slid two fingers inside the other woman, who was apparently more ready for her than Regina had assumed.

Emma released her bra and shirt and curled her fingers around dark locks of hair as she encouraged Regina to keep her mouth on her breast. Suddenly, she felt teeth leave their mark on her nipple.

“Ah,” Emma winced and loosened her hold on Regina’s hair.

Regina soothed the bite mark with her tongue as Emma’s hand started to fall away, but the blonde was incorrigible.

Emma’s hand returned to Regina’s hair and Regina drew a circle over Emma’s clit with her thumb while she bit down again on the woman’s reddening peak.

“Ow! Regina.”

“Don’t. Touch.”

Emma sighed and dropped her hand back onto the bed.

Regina kissed the slightly bruised nipple before she placed a trail of wet kisses up the blonde’s chest and settled on the untouched side of Emma’s neck. She started to kiss, lick, and nip at the neglected skin as she moved in and out of the woman.

“Regina,” Emma gasped and squeezed Regina’s hand in hers.

Regina smiled against Emma’s neck and moved her kisses and hickey-worthy sucking up to the spot under Emma’s ear.

Emma rolled her head to the side to give Regina better access to her neck as she tried to meet Regina thrust for thrust while also ensuring the brunette still had a thigh to rock against. Without realizing it, Emma brushed the ring against the bed sheets as she felt Regina curl her fingers inside her.

Both women moaned and Regina pulled her head back as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“R’gina,” Emma breathed out.

“Hmm?”

“I’ve learned my lesson. Let me touch you.”

Regina panted against Emma’s mouth before she crashed their lips together and brought their joined hands to her parted thighs. She guided Emma’s hand under her dress and unlaced their fingers before she gripped the woman’s wrist and forced the blonde to cup her.

Regina gasped and Emma bit her bottom lip as both of them fought to keep their eyes open.

“The one thing you _can_ touch,” Regina breathlessly said.

“Unh,” Emma grunted as she moved the panties aside, lifted her head and kissed Regina while she used the thigh Regina sought release against to flip their positions and sunk two fingers into Regina.

The two women moved together and clashed against each other as they jerked their hips into the other’s hand. When they couldn’t kiss, they brushed their lips for any contact at all and it didn’t take long before the two of them trembled with the promise of an orgasm on the horizon.

Emma broke whatever rules Regina had in place for their impromptu lesson about touching and used her ring adorned hand to grip at Regina’s backside and the gem dug into the mattress from the motion. The ring slid left and right on Emma’s finger as it brushed against the fabric of Regina’s dress as well and the brunette gasped before she squeaked out a whimper neither one of them expected.

Neither woman questioned the sound as Regina tumbled over the edge and Emma basked in the glow on Regina’s face as well as the sound she’d gotten to come from those plump lips. The basking was soon interrupted by her own orgasm voiced by a moan before she collapsed next to the brunette.

Emma leaned in and chastely kissed Regina’s lips, still out of breath. She slid her right arm over Regina’s waist and the woman caught her wrist.

Regina ran her hand over Emma’s from the blonde’s wrist to her fingers and along the way she brushed against the ring but felt nothing except for the ring as it slid off Emma’s finger and into her hand.

“Hey, it came off,” Emma stated the obvious with a sort of wonder and amazement.

Regina furrowed her brows at the ring and studied it for a moment. She moved it around in the light and after several seconds, she noticed words written inside the silver band.

“What is it,” Emma asked as she looked at Regina’s curious gaze to the ring and back again.

“An engraving,” Regina said before she brought it close enough to read the script. “‘To know one’s place’.”

“Wait, if I had the ring and you said it held power, does that mean _my_ place was one of power?”

Regina frowned and kept her eyes on the engraving.

“Regina?”

“As I said earlier, my mother told me she had the power to bring anyone to their knees.” Regina paused and lost herself deep in thought for a moment before she remembered something. “She was wearing this when she told me. She kept looking down at it and even ran her finger over the stone as she admired it.”

“So,” Emma drew out the single syllable for a moment. “You’re thinking this ring is how she did that?”

Regina finally looked up at Emma.

“How is it that my mother was able to take it off and you weren’t?”

Emma raised a hand in defense and shook her head. “I have no idea. I just looked at it, decided to try it on, and you know what happened after. …Maybe because she’s the rightful owner she could take it off at will?”

“Enchanting a ring is one thing, but to prevent it from being removed is another. If she chose to let herself remove the ring, you should have been able to do the same.”

“Um, I know I was kind of pushing you to look into this earlier, but…do we have to talk about your mom right after sex? Sex I wouldn’t mind doing again?”

Regina snapped to attention then.

“What?”

Emma sheepishly smiled.

“Come on, Madam Mayor. Don’t tell me you didn’t like it.”

“I… It doesn’t matter whether I liked it or not. Henry–”

“I’m pretty sure Henry thinks we’re either dating or just casually hooking up judging by his reaction earlier.”

“He heard me tell his mother she got me hot,” Regina argued. “I think he just wanted to get out of there before he saw anything scarring.”

“That too,” Emma chuckled.

“…God, do you really think that’s how he views this? Us,” Regina asked after a moment with the faintest of smiles.

Emma laughed more.

“I don’t think either of us wants to know the real answer to that question. I say we just enjoy the fact that together we embarrassed him like normal parents.”

Regina thought about it and, after a moment, smiled wider.

“We did, didn’t we.”

“Speaking of Henry,” Emma said as she sat up.

Regina watched her sit up before she followed the blonde’s lead and did the same.

“I should probably check in on him. He ran off with my wallet and the kid can put away food better than I can.”

“Mm.”

“So, uh, see you later in the week for another magic lesson?”

Regina just looked at her.

Emma raised her hands in surrender. “I promise I’ll listen next time. I won’t touch anything.”

Regina’s lips curled into a small smirk.

“Thursday at ten.”

“It’s a pleasure to be working with you again, Regina,” Emma smiled then leaned in and pecked Regina on the cheek.

Emma walked out of the room and Regina walked out to the banister to watch the blonde leave the house. When she was alone, the front door shut behind the younger woman, Regina smiled and touched where Emma had just kissed her cheek.

“I’m happy to be working with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
